


Bathe Me In Your Glow

by rhincoln



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Urophilia, Watersports, downright the dirtiest thing i've ever written, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhincoln/pseuds/rhincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the wet Home Depot Commercial, Link finds himself wanting to be soaked in something other than water.</p><p>— inspired by gmm #915</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathe Me In Your Glow

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is kinky right ! very. very dirty even if you don't count the piss, but especially dirty if you count the piss. which you should, since it's in here, it's squicky for some and i don't want u to be surprised when you see it. so. i'm warning you... kisses

****  
  


Even if the spray was initially warm and very enjoyable, the water that clings to them after the shoot is wrapped up cools off quickly in the spring breeze. Link’s cheeks, chest, and the tips of his nose and shoulders have reddened and he’s shivering, running a shaky hand through his slicked-back hair as he sluggishly walks away from the people behind the camera, his sodden jeans almost seeming to drag him down.    
Rhett follows closely behind, looking at Link’s shivering form, his prickled, flushed skin, following with his eyes the single drop of water that makes its way down Link’s toned back and disappears somewhere under Link’s waistband. The droplet joins many of its kind that have pooled and soaked into the fabric of Link’s jeans, and Rhett studies all of it for a moment. It’s, perhaps, not something he should be looking at - the way Link’s wet jeans stick to his pleasantly rounded behind, practically hugging it. Rhett can see more than he should, and it looks almost intimate, when it is anything but. It’s just  _ Link.  _

****

As Link saunters on in front of him, Rhett continues to watch the fabric stretch over the back of his thighs and his -

****

“Nice hair,” Link says, suddenly. Rhett tears his eyes away from Link’s ass at breakneck speed, shaking his head as if to clear it. When he looks up at Link, the shorter man is looking up at him over his shoulder, grinning lopsidedly.   
  
“Huh?” Rhett gruffs out, looking down at the phone in his hand as he brings it up, immediately pulling up the front camera to check out exactly what Link’s talking about. The first thing he notices when he sees himself is the slight tint to his own cheeks and neck, but he can’t say he feels cold. Actually, he almost feels a sort of curious heat. 

And his hair was affected by the water in an entirely different way that Link’s was: instead of being sexily slicked back, it’s messy, the locks going in every direction.    
  
Uh.  _ Sexily? _

****

Link has turned back around and is now looking in front of himself as he walks, which means Rhett can relax a bit and be less constrained when it comes to looking at Link. He locks his phone and lowers his hand, now looking ahead of himself, scrutinising Link’s body as the latter moves in front of him.   
  
Yes, he will admit it - he has been known to ogle Link’s body. And it’s stopped being for comparison or competition long ago. Lately it’s turned to, well, more of an admiration. But just because Rhett can say he’s proud of how beautiful Link is, doesn’t mean he would ever want to do anything about it. Doesn’t mean he wants that beauty to be his. It’s just that he can admit that he sees beauty there. If anything, it’s an affirmation of how tough his masculinity is, that he can admit that Link looks good.    
  
The entire commercial they just filmed confirms how comfortable two straight guys can be around each other. Heck, Link got on all fours, that wet ass in the air, and Rhett didn’t find it a bit weird. He’s sure the comments section will be full of people laughing, but also appreciating Link’s body, and undoubtedly there will be guys questioning their sexuality. Not that Rhett himself’s questioning anything - he’s a married man, for Christ’s sake. Both him and Link. His  _ best friend _ Link. He just likes the way his best friend looks, and there ain’t nothing wrong with that. In fact, only a big man could admit it, that the sway to Link’s narrow hips and the way those jeans cling to them are incredibly appealing. 

****

They enter the studio in silence, and Rhett catches up with Link, walking beside him so as not to let his stupid eyes roam over Link’s body anymore. What’s enough is enough.    
  
Still, Rhett idles a little, lost in his thoughts, and ends up a few paces behind Link as they walk up the stairs and down a hall. He doesn’t look, though. Not overly so.    
  
Passing by the door of the bathroom, Rhett suddenly remembers something. He stops, making Link turn around minutely. “Need’a take a leak,” Rhett mumbles, not even sure why he’s letting Link know.   
  
Link nods, brows slightly raised and eyes wide, before the heavy lids atop them narrow them into the most curious expression Rhett’s ever seen on Link’s face - and it’s even more curious when those heavy-lidded eyes travel down Rhett’s bare chest and settle somewhere Rhett doesn’t think Link would ever be looking, so he infers he must not be seeing it right. 

****

-

  
It’s like time stops and the air stills around them in that hallway. Rhett stands at the door, unmoving, his expression kind, his brows only slightly pulled down in confusion. Link is regarding him carefully, turning halfway around to face him, but otherwise not moving. 

****

Listen, it’s not like Link’s never thought about it. Still, it seems to hit him like a train, how good Rhett looks. Like,  _ real good. _   
  
Link’s standing there, lips slack and fortunately only slightly parted, unable to catch himself staring and stop. His eyes are first on Rhett’s broad shoulders, then his smooth chest, before they travel over his navel and down to the front of his pants. And then, as his stupid eyes stay stupidly glued to that spot, it’s like he can see all the events of the shoot unfold before his eyes. Rhett feeling himself up over his soaking wet shirt which clung to him tightly, almost completely see-through; Rhett making a few soft noises which were too quiet to be picked up by anyone but Link; Rhett giving him this look, once, and for only a second, this look that nearly made Link go crazy on the spot. It makes Link want to go crazy now, just thinking about it, and he can’t help the shiver that runs through him at the memory of Rhett spraying him down with the hose, the downright pornographic faces Link himself couldn’t help but to make as it happened.

****

Link regards Rhett, stepping a bit closer to him. Rhett leans against the door, his hand lingering on the doorknob - he doesn’t look like he knows what he’s waiting for, but he’s waiting for something, and Link knows both of them feel like something unusual is about to happen. Maybe that’s the shift in the general atmosphere after filming such a racy commercial with your best bud, but Link feels like it’s a moment where he could try  _ something, _ like it’s his once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He could reach out and connect the droplets on Rhett’s chest with the tips of his fingers, run his hands up Rhett’s shoulders and neck to tangle them in that perfectly messy hair. 

****

But Link’s just so dang shy. He can’t deny that he wouldn’t want to reach out for Rhett, but he knows he can’t just up and touch Rhett as he pleases without blushing like a madman, averting his eyes and spluttering.

****

Rhett curls one corner of his lips in a small smile before twisting the doorknob and pushing the door open. He steps into the bathroom, looking over his shoulder at Link as he enters. He must see something in Link’s eyes, because he’s clearly patient to find out what it is that Link wants.    
  
There’s desperation in Link’s eyes and he knows it, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Rhett’s expression is completely smooth and composed, and he doesn’t look like he thinks anything about what just transpired as he turns around to close the door, but pauses. 

****

"I-ah..." Link stutters out, stepping into Rhett's space, but not entering the bathroom just yet. He’s on edge, his heart beating out of his chest. Rhett leans against the open door, all amused and ridiculously handsome, and Link feels hot all over. Such interested and pleased scrutiny from any person would make Link feel extremely flattered, but it’s even better when it’s Rhett. Better, but also worse.   
With both of them half naked like this, even being so close to Rhett without actually touching him feels inappropriate. Link chances a glance behind himself and once he's sure they're alone in the hall, he turns back to face Rhett, looking up at him bashfully from under his lashes. 

****

He wants to say something, but then Rhett's bringing a hand up, lightly touching his fingertips to Link's hairline. He seems hesitant, but when Link leans into the touch Rhett finally decides to run his fingers through his hair, and all life seems to leave Link.

****

"I really like your hair like that," Rhett comments, combing through the wet locks and placing his hand on the side of Link's neck when he’s satisfied. In an uncharacteristic manner, he keeps his hand there. Link melts into the touch.

****

"Me too," Link says softly, almost too quiet to hear. "I - I mean yours... I like your hair like that too."

****

"Yeah?" Rhett asks cheekily, moving his thumb slightly, stroking the sharp line of Link's jaw with the pad of it.

****

Link gasps, and unthinkingly his wobbly legs carry him over a bit closer to Rhett. Rhett drops his hand, sidestepping so that Link can enter the bathroom, and Link takes him up on it, coming into the room and leaning against the tiled wall adjacent to the door as he waits for Rhett to close said door. Link’s not sure what he’s doing here, or what he’s about to do - he feels drunk on the feeling that has persisted since the shoot, since they bared their chests and faux-passionate expressions to each other, since they shared those moments from across the cubicle, feeling each other up by proxy, the pleasurable feeling of water only a meagre replacement to their hands on each other’s skin. 

****

Rhett closes the door and Link tries to will himself to breathe slowly, which results in him heaving a long, laboured breath in order to calm himself down. It does nothing to quell his excitement.

****

Rhett turns around, leaning against the door again, and they stand like that for a bit, regarding each other from across the room. When Rhett finally moves, walking towards him slowly, giving Link this  _ look, _ Link scrambles for purchase on the wall and anything around it, straightening up immediately. 

****

Rhett places his hands on Link’s upper arms, seeming to enjoy the firm muscles there, stroking up and down Link’s arms idly and squeezing gently.    
  
Link takes another deep breath, and waits for the kiss.   
  
There’s a little bit of doubt in his mind that Rhett won’t kiss him, but sans that, everything else is pointing to it happening. Link’s feeling more than a bit flustered, and when Rhett comes closer so his chest is almost pressed up against Link’s own and leans in wordlessly, Link’s breath catches in his throat. Link brings his hands up tentatively and puts them on Rhett’s waist, feeling Rhett tense up under his fingers as he takes a deep breath.    
The tips of their noses are almost touching and they’re looking into each other’s eyes, all until Rhett’s eyelids seem to become too heavy with passion for him to keep them open, long eyelashes fluttering before they settle down and he leans in just that fraction of an inch that’s necessary to close the space between them.   
Rhett’s breath is warm and peppermint-scented, and his lips barely brush Link’s own when Link lets out an, no matter how soft, embarrassing moan. 

****

Rhett answers with a groan, just as soft, and before he can press his lips to Link’s he tilts his head to the side, pressing his forehead into the crook of Link’s neck.    
  
“Brother,” Rhett says weakly, “I really gotta go.”    
  
Link’s heart skips a beat before he realises what Rhett meant.   
  
“Before this gets any worse,” Rhett continues, pulling away a little to let Link take a look for himself. “You haven’t even kissed me yet and I…” Rhett trails of bashfully, averting his eyes from Link’s beaming face.   
Once Link’s able to tear his eyes away from Rhett’s fluffy hair and his flushed face, he lets his gaze travel down Rhett’s body, and he can see an unmistakeable outline of a half-chub tenting the front of Rhett’s jeans.   
  
“Oh,” Link says, and what he decides next, he decides in a split second. 

****

Link’s sure that if Rhett finds the idea unappealing he’ll say so, but won’t be even the tiniest bit derisive, won’t make Link feel stupid for asking. 

****

They’ve not even kissed, this is not anything, yet - at least that’s what most would say. But Link is as certain as ever about what he wants in this moment. Thirty years of knowing someone isn’t nothing, and even if they’re finally in this sort of love-drunken stupor that would allow Link to find himself in this situation, he has no doubt that Rhett will give him anything he asks for, so long as Rhett’s a tiny bit interested himself. And Link has the darndest feeling that he will be. 

****

Link walks over to the toilet seat and closes the lid before seating himself down on top of it. Rhett’s face is one of confusion, but it lets up a bit and is replaced with wonder when Link speaks:

****

“Just go.”   
  
Link leans back a little, spreading his legs, his hands gripping the sides of the ceramic toilet as he sits up, his gaze fixed on Rhett.    
  
Rhett crosses the distance between them quickly but doesn’t stand too close so as not to loom over Link. He opens his mouth, closing it before opening it again, unable to form words.   
  
“Link-” he manages.   
  
“Please,” Link reassures him, because the look Rhett is giving him is certainly an interested one. 

****

-

  
Rhett can’t believe he’s hearing it right, but somehow he knows that Link and him are on the same wavelength, that each know exactly what the other means, even if it wasn’t addressed very directly yet. He finally steps a bit closer, but then crouches down so he’s at eye level with Link. The position isn’t very comfortable for his back, so he kneels down on the floor, gripping Link’s knees for leverage.   
  
Once he’s between Link’s legs, Rhett stares at him, eyes wide. “Gosh, Link…” he gulps, unable to continue. 

****

“I can’t say I ever thought about it until now,” Link admits, pushing his glasses up his nose bashfully. “It’s probably stupid, I just…”   
  
Rhett hooks his arms around Link’s thighs and places his hands on Link’s ass, pulling him forward a little, still kneeling between his legs. “It’s not stupid,” Rhett says, and it’s so easy, almost off-handed, that it makes Link smile the widest smile. “Seeing you soaked by the water, how much you liked it, I… God, Link. But it’s something everyone will get to see, and this is… You’d really let me…?”   
  
“I want you to, Gosh, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more,” Link rambles, voice soft but fervent, making Rhett shiver. 

  
Rhett nods obligingly and presses his face just under Link’s ribcage, the bottom of which he can almost see due to Link’s skinny frame. He presses a kiss there and on Link’s abdomen, making Link flinch and laugh a little.   
  
“Tickles, man,” Link says, and Rhett looks up at him innocently, eyes wide and happy. He leans in for another kiss, peppering Link’s chest with kisses and making him laugh until he makes it to a nipple, which he gives a bit more attention to. 

****

“Ah, Rhett,” Link moans, the laughter ceasing. When Rhett’s tongue darts out to lick at the nipple, Link tips his head back, his knuckles going white where he’s gripping the toilet with his hands. Rhett continues to gently lick and kiss one nipple and brings his thumb to the other one, teasing it until it hardens under his touch, until Link’s hands have abandoned their place on the ceramic to tangle in Rhett’s hair. Link cradles Rhett's head in his hands as Rhett kisses his way over to the other nipple.   


He grazes his teeth against the hardened nub before giving it a gentle nip, making Link whimper. The situation in Rhett’s pants in rapidly worsening, and he doesn’t think it would be smart to keep doing what he’s doing for much longer.

****

“Gosh, bo, I love your chest,” Rhett says adoringly when he pulls away, pressing another kiss to the reddened nipple for good measure.   
  
A half-giggle half-snort slips past Link’s lips. “I know,” Link says, delighted smile in place, and Rhett looks up at him with a smirk. 

****

Link’s hands are still in Rhett’s hair and he uses his fingers to gently tug at it, which makes Rhett lean up a little. Link leans down to meet him, and kisses him fiercely, hands sliding down through his locks and onto his cheeks. 

****

Rhett kisses back, but lets Link take the lead, because the other man does it wonderfully. When Link pulls away for a moment, presumably to catch his breath, Rhett looks at him, licking his bottom lip absentmindedly as he studies Link’s face. “Bo, I need to…”   
  
Link nods quickly, pressing another kiss to Rhett’s lips before letting him go. Rhett runs his hands down Link’s thighs to his knees which he uses to help push himself up, careful to let his own legs carry most of his weight and not to lean on Link too hard. 

****

Link can’t keep his eyes away from the bulge in Rhett’s pants, the look in his eyes almost hungry. When Link looks up at him, his blue eyes meeting Rhett’s own, it nearly knocks the breath out of Rhett.    
  
Before Rhett can move to start working on the fastenings on his jeans, Link’s fingers are at the button, and Rhett can only give an overeager nod to the question in Link’s gaze.   
  
Link bites his lip as he unbuttons the pants, gaze dropping down to look at what he’s doing. He pulls the zipper down slowly, the sound of it being the only audible thing in the room besides both of their laboured breathing. Link hooks his fingers under the waistband of Rhett’s jeans and pulls them down slowly, leaving them around Rhett’s thighs. With the way Rhett’s cock is straining against the fabric of his boxers, Link can see the outline of it perfectly.   
  
“Gosh,” Link breathes out, lips parting a little. “You’re so big, Rhett-”   
  
Link pulls the boxers down and he’s finally faced with Rhett’s cock, the tip of it glistening with precome. Link wants to lean in and lick the tip, run his tongue all over Rhett’s length and take it in his mouth as far as it will go, but the look Rhett’s giving him stops him. Rhett’s almost fully hard, and the harder Rhett is the harder it will be for them to do what they intended.    
  
Link can’t help but reach out to touch Rhett, though, and he uses one finger to trace a prominent vein on Rhett’s cock, making Rhett hiss.   
  
Link looks up from his cock and, keeping his hand on Rhett’s waist, urges him to let go.   
  
“C’mon, brother,” Link says, scooting a bit closer when Rhett takes his own cock in his hand. His other hand Rhett puts on Link’s shoulder, shuffling a bit closer himself and pressing the tip of his cock to Link’s cheek.    
  
Link closes his eyes and moans, rambling as Rhett gently rubs his cock against his cheek. “God, Rhett, please…” Link says, “Let go, bo. I’ve wanted it since you soaked me earlier,” he mumbles dazedly.   
  
Rhett finally relaxes enough to let go, exhaling slowly as a small spurt trickles out and down Link’s cheek, making Link whimper. The relief Link sees on Rhett’s face as the stream becomes steadier makes Link’s pants tighten even more, and he follows the steady stream of liquid with his hand, down the hollow of his throat and his chest to where it pools in his own pants. Using both of his hands, Link feels all over his soaked chest before he settles for keeping them on the fly of his jeans. He moves his hips a little, gently bucking up into his hands as Rhett aims the stream down onto Link’s chest.   
  
Link looks down at his chest, lips parting as he watches the stream flow down it. He moves fast, removing his hands as Rhett aims the stream even lower, the last of it trickling down directly onto Link’s crotch, soaking his pants even more.    
  
Link moans unabashedly, looking up at Rhett when he’s done. “Goodness, I’m…” Link’s unable to keep talking, seeing Rhett touching himself more freely now that he can, stroking his cock slowly as he looks down at Link.   
  
“Link-” Rhett stutters through a broken-off moan, “Gosh, you took it so well-”    
  
Rhett’s unable to finish that sentence because Link’s standing up, holding onto Rhett’s arms as he pushes into his space, and Rhett only pulls him closer, immediately leaning down to kiss him. 

Link’s pants are straining, and it’s no wonder. When Rhett presses a tentative hand to the warm, wet patch between his legs, Link moans and presses into it, reaching down with one hand to help Rhett undo the fastenings of his own jeans. Rhett, eager in his wish to get his hands on Link, simply undoes the top button and practically shoves his hand into Link’s pants, under the waistband of his boxers where he can feel Link’s long, hard cock.    
  
Link breathes a moan onto Rhett’s cheek before moving his head to kiss him again, and shoves the front of his jeans and boxers down so Rhett can get his cock out. Once he feels the cool air on his slick cock, he looks down. The sight of Rhett’s big hand wrapped around his leaking cock nearly does him in.

****

Link finally takes his opportunity to touch Rhett, and he slides the hand he kept on Rhett’s arm up and around Rhett’s shoulder, pulling Rhett closer as his other hand slides down to work on his cock.    
  
They bring each other off in tandem, slick and messy, all the while either kissing or whispering things they can’t quite say they’re used to whispering to each other.    
  
“Fuck, Rhett, just Like that,” Link gasps when Rhett twists his wrist in a particularly pleasant way.    
  
“Gosh, Link, I don’t think I’m gonna last,” Rhett warns him, voice deep and breathy, pushing his cock into Link’s eager hand frantically.    
  


**** “C’mon, baby,” Link urges him, and lets Rhett know he’s close himself not by saying it directly, but by murmuring dirty things, completely overwhelmed by the feeling of Rhett’s hands of him. “Can’t wait for you to fuck me, fill me up with that big cock, Gosh, Rhett, come all over my ass and piss-”   
  
Rhett whites out for a moment, his brain going fuzzy as he comes. Link’s stopped talking and has instead bit his lip to muffle his moans, but it doesn’t seem to be doing him any good. With the added slickness of Rhett’s spill, Rhett jerks him off faster and then Link’s coming too, leaning into Rhett’s chest as the taller man helps him come down from the high.    
  
Link murmurs something into Rhett’s chest then, breathing heavily, and Rhett can’t quite understand him.   
  
“Sorry?” Rhett barely gets out, panting. He scoops Link up and hugs him closer to his body, and Link tilts his head to look up at him.   
  
“I love you,” Link lets out, stupid grin in place, “I don’t think I’ve said it, now that I look back.”   
  
Rhett laughs, breathless but hearty. “You’ve said it, bo. Maybe not with your words, but yeah… I love you too.”   
  
“I figured,” Link says cheekily, making Rhett laugh again.    
  
“You wanna climb into the shower with me?” Rhett asks.   
  
“Oh, Gosh. Please,” Link says, blushing a little, feeling sticky all over. “You can put that loofah to use.”   
  
Rhett rolls his eyes like washing Link would be a great chore. “Alright,” he says, a slow smirk tugging at his lips, “And you can tell me all about how you want me to fuck you.”   
  
“Oh, shut up,” Link blushes even harder, wiggling out of Rhett’s arms and stepping out of his wet jeans and underwear.    
  
“With my big - what was it, brother?” Rhett teases, enjoying the way Link rolls his eyes at that. Link turns around to step into the shower, presenting Rhett with his backside.   
  
Looking over his shoulder, Link can see what Rhett’s eyes are fixated on very clearly. “C’mere and I might tell you,” Link teases.   
  
Link laughs all through Rhett trying to shimmy out of his pants and underwear, nearly tripping twice in the process and chucking the clothes away as he scrambles to get into the shower with Link.

**Author's Note:**

> meet me at [my tumblr](http://www.rhincoln.tumblr.com)


End file.
